


Lover Mine

by BlueSlash (Ladybluelove)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybluelove/pseuds/BlueSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Hawai'i Five-O (reboot) Mini Bang 2011</p>
<p>Hugs and a giant thank you to my awesome beta who wishes to remain anonymous, baby you're the best!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lover Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hawai'i Five-O (reboot) Mini Bang 2011
> 
> Hugs and a giant thank you to my awesome beta who wishes to remain anonymous, baby you're the best!

Scott watches Alex _a la_ incognito. He thinks that Alex in downtime mode is such a slothfully beautiful creature, but one that needs a fire lit under his ass to fire him up, or better yet, he needs Scott’s cock up that fine _hard as a rock ass_ to get him in flaming motion. Scott knows that Alex isn't gay, he's not even bisexual, however, that has never stopped him in the past from getting what, or more to the point, who he wants. Scott figures that at the least he will be turned down with a flattered but not interested smile, or in the worst case scenario, Alex will deck him one across the kisser raising hell with the show's make-up team, and tell him to keep his faggety fucken ass away from him.

However, being that they are both in the acting business; Scott is banking on the former rather than the latter.  But even that's not a viable option for him. Scott wants Alex in every way imaginable, and he plans on wooing Alex and making him so cross-eyed besotted with him that Alex won't even want to look at women sexually ever again, and for that matter, he doesn’t want to gay him up so much that he'd be checking out other guys. Alex is everything that Scott's been looking for his whole life in a partner, lover, and soulmate, and he has every intentions of getting it – him!

Alex is sitting in a beach chair in front of his trailer, he's all sprawled out and comfortably languid. He's wearing black board shorts and a pink wife-beater, yeah; the motherfucker thinks he looks hot and manly in that poufy color. And at the rate that girls flock to him and around him, giggling and laughing at his stupidly charming Aussie jokes, with his sexy mouth-tilting Aussie accent, proves that he's got a sure gimmick going for him. At the moment he's all alone, reaching out to don his straw fedora, the one with the black band and pink fluffy feather. Alex looks so fucken sexy with it on that it makes Scott want to jump his bones right there and then.

Alex has gone native and is drinking an ice cold longboard; it sweats in the heat making the condensation drip onto his fingers. His fedora is angled down over his face so that Scott can only see Alex's mouth from where he’s hiding. He watches as Alex’s lips wrap around the bottle’s opening even as he tilts it back to guzzle down more of the slightly bitter brew. It makes his prominent Adam’s apple bob up and down, and he squishes his toes into the sand at the pleasurable taste sensations. Scott's filthy mind views it as lewd and obscene as something short circuits in his head.

This is just too much for the Cal-E-forn-I-A boy, and Scott's dick springs up, yeah, springs up _hard_ in 1.2 seconds. This is not a state he wants to be seen in by the general populous of his peers, he’s outgrown that stage.

Quickly, before he's seen, Scott ducks behind a surfboard, making a fist, and he punches his hard-on full on. His face scrunches up, the punch to his groin making his eyes bleed tears, his nose congest, and his strangled breath threantens to choke the life out of him, and he almost loses his senses with the pain, but he achieves his purpose lickety-split, and really, it's not like he has plans to father children the old fashion way.

As long as he can get it up for Alex, yeah, he sees nooo problem with taking the hit. He can feel the stirrings that that thought physically provokes in him, and he punches his junk again for good measure, making sure that it stays down and heals.

'Man,’ Scott thinks, ‘Alex better appreciate the extreme measures I go through for him.' He wipes his eyes quickly, sucking in air to clear his nose because he's already back to scoping out Alex. Sliding on his designer eye shades Scott nonchalantly heads over to where Alex is lounging and grabs a nearby director’s type chair bringing it in along side Alex's and kicking back on it nonchalantly.

“Hey, dude, how’s it hanging?” Scott asks, as he smacks his hand down on Alex's hairy thigh, but he just doesn't leave it there, no, no, no, that would be too easy, and where's the fun in that? Instead he rubs his palm on Alex's thigh, cutting across the soft dark hair and soft down onto the bare flesh of his inner thigh. His pinky and his ring finger stealthily slides under the hem of Alex's board shorts, and the fact that Scott has noticed that Alex dresses to that side allows for his pinky finger to just barely graze Alex's uncut dick head, well, that’s just a bonus.

“Um, mate, do you mind?” Alex uses the mouth of his longboard to tilt the rim of his fedora up just enough to look into Scott's face seeing Scott's typical shit eating grin and his own - _What the fuck, dude?!_ face reflected in Scott's shades.

“Do I mind what, babe?” Scott says, playing stupid.

“That, mate,” he taps Scott's hand with the bottom of his beer bottle leaving it wet and cool from the bottle's moisture. “I can't have the Sheilas think that I swing that way.”

“What? Oh, that!” Scott eases his hand away but not before squeezing Alex’s thigh, pinning the tip of the dick’s foreskin between the edge of his hand and Alex’s thigh, “Bad hand, bad, bad, naughty hand!” But his grin is now splitting his face horizontally showing off his perfectly straight teeth, courtesy of his childhood orthodontist and daddy's money. “It must be a lingering effect of Danno and his fixation of being married to Steve.” A chuckle escapes his lips as he sits back in his chair with his elbows on the wooden arm rest his hands flopped loosely on his lap, while still grinning big time.

“They're not married, Scott. Even in the series it's just a standing joke, it's not a gay type show like Glee or The L Word, and the characters are not gay.”

“Yeah, but wouldn't it be cool if it was!”

“No, it wouldn't. Steve likes chasing the girls and bedding them.” His smile curls to one side as he watches a group of young women passing by, “Hey, ladies, how you doing?”

Scott just about melts at the look Alex gives the women. He wants that look aimed at him, and so his own smile tapers down some as the women look over, waving, and giggling and jiggling in their skimpy bikinis.

“So you're saying that if CBS made the characters gay, that you would quit the show?” Scott lowers his shades down the bridge of his nose so that he can look at Alex with his naked eyes. There’s a twinkle in the light blue irises and a whole lot of mischief. Alex likes Scott’s eyes, and just the way Scott looks at him makes his day, and makes him want to smile. However, he would never cop to that unless he stuck his head in the Pacific to say it where the bubbles would only convey them to no one but the fish.

“Of course not!” Alex says, sitting up, he knows a good deal when he sees it, and Hawaii Five-O will go a long way to keeping him in the spotlight and boosting his career. “I'd play Steve gay if I have to, I mean, there are a lot of gay male actors out there who play straight males, and they even do het love scenes. Like you, for instance, so no, I don't have a problem with that.”

“Are you sure, babe? Because I heard through the grapevine that CBS was taking the Steve-Danno bromance up a notch in honor of Hawai’i’ passing the Civil Unions Bill and the rescinding of DADT.”

“Really?” Alex squints at Scott suspiciously finding it hard to believe. “I don’t know who was rumor mongering on that vine, but that doesn’t sound right to me. I think someone is pulling your dick and making you believe anything you hear just to get off on it!” however, Alex laughs when he says it, especially when Scott just stares at him with his mouth hanging open. Two can play that game!

Scott phases out only for a moment before his toothy grin is back plastered to his face. He looks around the set to see if anyone is there who would unknowingly back him up. He spots Daniel talking with Grace and some techies and calls out to him hoping that the distance is long enough to keep Daniel from coming over and checking out his bullshit too closely, “Hey, Dan," Scott calls out, "you’ve heard the rumors that CBS is going to give the show a gay flavor, right?”

Everyone around pauses in what they’re doing and looks over to Daniel waiting on his response. Daniel is not homophobic nor can he take a chance on anyone thinking such a thing about him, if he values his career, so he does the only smart thing he can think of and lies through his teeth. “Yeah, bruddah,” he yells back all smiles, “I think it was something to do with Steve and Danno, but right now it’s just rumors.” There, he thinks, that should teach those two trouble makers to try to embroil him in their schemes.

Scott almost burst out laughing as Daniel played his unwitting part beautifully, and by the sounds of all the chatting and whisperings from those who had heard him, he wouldn’t be surprised if by tomorrow the rumor mill will have Steve and Danno getting married or at the least coming out of the closet.

“See, even Daniel knows the score," and he checks out Alex with a critecal eye. "Have you even played the part of a homosexual before?” Scott looks skeptically at Alex as though he’s not sure that Alex can pull it off. “I’d hate to lose you as co-lead of the show because of it, shit; they might even give the part to Matt Passmore. I hear that he’s slashed all over the net with every swinging dick from The Glades and every other show they can think of." Then his face looks astonished, Emmy material, "I think they even slashed him with you!” Scott shakes his head all bummed out like _that’s the breaks, kid._

“No, no, fuck that shit! Matt Passmore, really? Fuck no. That guy only ever plays heterosexual roles, and at that his character is a womanizing pig!” Never mind that the Steven McGarrett character is also that type of pig. Alex is all bent out of shape wondering now if the rumors are true. He and Matt have always had a friendly rivalry for parts and both had tried out for the part that the other got. Did that mean that CBS thought that he could play the part of a gay person? What did that mean anyway? He knew lots of gay men that didn’t even look gay, and he observes Scott pointedly. “You really think that’s true, Scott?”

“I don’t know if it’s true, babe,” he lies, shrugging his shoulders with his hands out to the sides _a la_ Danno. “But I wouldn’t rule anything out, and if I were you I’d start rehearsing, just in case it is true.”

“What!” he startles, “Well what about if it’s just a rumor, Scott?”

“Sure, you can take it like that and do nothing; after all, it’s your career on the chopping block.”

“No, nah uh, CBS isn’t going to replace me, what with the second season coming up and all. Hawai’i Five-O is a winner and our characters work perfectly together, we have chemistry.” He takes off his fedora and subconsciously crushes it on his knee as he thinks while his longboard sits abandoned by his chair. Then he looks at Scott almost pleadingly, "Besides, I know that I can count on you to help me learn that part."

“Well gee, Alex, I don’t know if I’m the right person to help you. I mean, look at the way you reacted when I just touched your thigh in greeting.” He looks all innocent like he hates it for Alex to be having such a contradicting plight.

“Just touching my thigh, huh? Well no worries, mate, I’ll just ask James Marsters to help me, he’s used to being slashed all over the place, and ‘sides, I heard he swings both ways. In fact, I should go look for him now and set up some time to do it with him.” He watches Scott’s face go from surprised to pissed to _no way in fucken hell are you studying gay scenes with anybody but me!_ And he knows he caught Scott hook, line, and sinker with the _do it_ part.

“What! That pansy ass,” now he’s the one sitting up. “No way, nah uh, you and I are the leads in this series, and it’s our job and our responsibility to look out for each other. And you shouldn’t be so quick to jump the gun on me, either. I just meant that you can’t be acting all - don’t touch me there - when I touch you, in greeting I mean. But still, if we’re going to do this we’re going to have to kiss, too. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” though the thought hasn’t even entered his mind. “You want to come over to my place tonight? We can get some pizza and beer and practice in private.”

Scott smiles at Alex, showing him all of his perfect teeth again. Life can’t get any better than this. Part one of his plans to make Alex his is going so perfect that he feels his nerves vibrating with his anticipation of the win. “Alright, but only if we can get pineapple on the pizza, you know how much I love Hawai’ian style pizza.”

“Hawai’ian pizza it is, you get the pies and I’ll get the brews!” That's pretty easy for Alex to do since he had gone into town the other day, and with the help of some friends, he’d stocked up on just about everything since his place was considered the unofficial party place.

 

~~H5O~~

 

CBS had given the cast and crew a housing allowance according to their ranking on the series. They have even gone as far as setting up a temporary village complete with commissary for those who would rather live there than on the economy.

Grace has quarters there since she and her husband traveled back and forth from the mainland whenever they can, and she just doesn’t want to worry about anything, besides, it’s fun hanging out and socializing with the people who share the same interest and projects.

Daniel banked his allowance since he already lives in Honolulu, and would often go home after work, but whenever he wasn’t able to go home he would just grab a bunk in the billets or rest in his trailer.

Scott got a huge swanky hotel suit with three complete bedrooms with baths for when his father and his friends stay over. He learned to stay in only the best accomodations from his dad, and his prosperous acting career gave him the hutzpah to savor it and enjoy it.

Alex, on the other hand, took his allowance and rented a secluded two bedroom bungalow on a private beach. To him it signified what Hawai’i is all about and he's always having beach parties for his friends. The spare bedroom is his son's when he comes down, and for stay over friends when he doesn’t.

It's a small furnished place with a large comfortable lanai and an outdoor kitchen complete with a roasting pit. The beach is great for hanging out and swimming while further out on the ocean one can even surf. The rental’s grounds are tended by the agency’s gardeners who maintain them as a private tropical paradise for Alex and his guest to enjoy.

Scott shows up late in the afternoon carrying two pies. One, of course, is his yummy Hawai’ian pie, and the other is a four cheese blend that he thinks Alex will like. Along with the pies, Scott dressed for seduction, he wears a soft thin semi-transparent gauzy collarless white button down with the long sleeves rolled to below his elbows and the only button that's closed is the one above his naval. He wears his favorite tan hip hugging skinny linen pants that emphasizes his package nicely, putting it on display for Alex’s gratification. On his feet he has simple between the toes straw sandals that he can get rid of lickety-split.

Scott’s hair has the barest hint of fragrant oil that still allows the breeze to ruffle his fluffy blonde hair and leaves it feeling soft to the touch. Scott’s clean shaven with a hint of [No 1 by Clive Christian](http://www.neimanmarcus.com/store/catalog/prod.jhtml?itemId=prod17640031&parentId=) in all the right places. It was a gift from his dad for his performances as [Turk Malloy](http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0002223/). Scott doesn’t drown himself in it since he wants it to be subtle so that Alex can only catch a whiff of it if he's very close, as in kissing close. A different pair of designer sunglasses covers his eyes from the bright sun, and lip balm moisturized his pink lips leaving them smooth and pliably soft with just that hint of matte shine.

As Scott approaches the open front door he hears music wafting out, it’s an instrumental island blend that makes one want to sway to it while enjoying conversation instead of it being overwhelming to the senses. Rather than barging in as he would normally do when Alex is just having a get-together, Scott knocks on the weather worn screen door and waits for Alex to let him in. He wants Alex to take in the full effect of his appearance as part of his seduction.

Dancing around in his room to the music, Alex towels himself down and sprays his body with Axe Body Deodorant/Antiperspirant for men, “La lah, Bam bam, shake it up, lala,” he wiggles his junk to the music as he sprays his pubes. That done he squeezes a dab of gel onto his palm, and he rubs his large hands together before running them through his still damp hair and his facial stubble as he grins at his reflexion in the mirror. “You handsome devil you!” He does look fine with a capital F and he knows it. He grabs the pair of black mini boxers that he’d set out when he hears the knock on the door. “Coming,” he yells.

“Not yet but you will be if I have my way.” Scott says quietly to himself. 

Alex quickly puts on his briefs and goes out to get the door knowing that it’s just Scott. “Hey, man, come on in. You look good, are you going clubbing after we practice?”

“What these,” he flashes Alex a smile, “I wore ‘em for you, babe. Though they don’t hold a candle to what you’re wearing for me.” He takes off his sunglasses and checks Alex out trailing his sight slowly from his head to his toes and back again while wiggling his eyebrows when his sight relocks with Alex’s.

“You just don’t give up, do you?” Alex grins back and shakes his head. “Make yourself at home while I finish getting dressed. There are beers in the cooler, help yourself.”

“Why should I give up when I’m just getting started, and I reiterate, what you’re wearing works for me. I’ll just think of it as an incentive for when we practice kissing,” he chuckles as he goes over to the large cooler that sits just outside the kitchen and is always loaded with beer, soda, and water bottles and gets out two longboards.

He opens them and heads into Alex’s bedroom leaving the pizza forgotten on the small island that separates the tiny kitchen from the small living area. “Here you go, babe.” He hands one to Alex and plops himself down on Alex’s bed with his back to the headboard and his legs crossed at the ankles with his sandaled feet dangling off.

“No, I'd better get dressed, I don’t think that we’ll get to practice much if I stay in my underwear,” Alex grins at Scott making his heart do a flip, “anyway you seem to have enough incentive going for you as it is,” and he guzzles down a third of his beer before he sets it down on his dresser. He’s still smiling as he grabs a pair of light cotton shorts and puts them on, aware that Scott is checking out his every move.

As an actor it doesn’t bother him to be watched since dressing or undressing in front of an audience is part of the trade, however, as a straight man knowing that Scott has the hots for him leaves him feeling tingly in a good way. He kind of likes being an all-around heartthrob. Scott hasn’t blinked once and his mouth is slightly open as though he hungers for what he’s seeing, Alex’s smile broadens as he grabs up his Hawai’ian shirt and throws it on leaving it unbuttoned.

Before Scott can snap out of it Alex launches himself at him landing with his hands and knees on each side of Scott, and he moves in and kisses Scott, pressing and mushing his lips to Scott’s, dipping his tongue in and licking the insides of Scott’s lips. He's moaning like it’s the tastiest confection that he’s ever had, and it's mouthwatering, better than Cocao Puffs, and when he pulls away Scott’s lips are shiney wet.

Scott looks from Alex’s eyes to his red wet lips and he set his beer down calmly, then he grabs a hold of Alex’s broad shoulders, and he hooks a leg over Alex’s hip tossing him onto his back and laying himself on him. This time Scott leads the kiss, and he practically devours Alex’s mouth, and he pulls a sneak attack and sucks Alex’s tongue into his mouth, and he tongues it and sucks it and kisses Alex for all he’s worth.

Alex, being a man, thinks with his dick and before he realizes he grinding up on Scott, and his hands and arms are hugging him close as he feels the responding grind. Both of them are gasping for breath and diving back in trying to get each other off. Alex is too caught up in the moment to realize that his attempt to outmaneuver Scott in the kissing practice has backfired on him big time.

“Hey, guys, are you in here?” Grace calls out into the house, “Maybe they’re out back?” She says to Daniel.

“I’ll go check; Scott’s car is here so they should be here somewhere.” He makes his way around from the outside while Grace opens the screen door to go inside and check.

“Fuck!” Alex shoves Scott away even as Scott scrambles off of Alex and darts into the bathroom closing the door before Alex can retreat there. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Alex whispers looking around desperately as his tented shorts point the way. He spots his beer on the dresser and grabs it quickly and shoves the ice cold beer bottle into his underwear and against his hard-on. “Shit!” he swears as his boner and his balls shrivel up escaping the frigid cold bottle.

"Alex, are you in there?" Grace asks not wanting to go in in case Alex isn't dressed or something.

Alex pulls the bottle out and takes a long gulp to get himself together, “Yeah, come on in. I was just finishing up.” He looks like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and just then Scott comes out of the bathroom looking all together and sporting a huge grin.

“Hey, Grace,” he goes over and kisses her cheek in greeting. “What’s up?” She looks at him suspiciously but he just smiles smoothly.

“Oh, ah, Dan and I came by to see if you got the memo. We were going to your hotel next, Scott, after we got Alex, him being closer to the compound and all.”

“What memo?” Alex asks.

“The one that came down from the brass this morning when you too were rumor mongering.” Daniel states with a smile as he enters the bedroom.

Alex fist bumps Daniel while Scott smiles his greeting.

“What was the memo about?” Scott looks at them and then at Alex where his eyes crinkle happily and his smile turns into an all-out grin.

Daniel watches them warily wondering what they are up to now. “CBS is throwing a luau for Hawai’i Five-O in honor of Labor Day. I heard that their other shows on the islands are getting their own luaus, too, though all of them are open house for all of CBS's employees.”

“Hey, cool!” Alex is all down for that, but then he looks over to Scott because although it started out as a practice session between them, that is not what it remaines.

“We came by to give you a lift,” Grace says.

“Where are your significant others?” Scott asks wanting to know since he doesn’t want to travel cramped.

“They’re already there as is most everyone else which is why we came looking for you.” Daniel says.

“Oh, well in that case. But I’ll take my car since it’s here and I don’t want Mia and the kids or Phil to be squished when we leave.”

“Scott, why don’t you leave your car here, and we can take my Harley over? It’ll be a nice ride and parking will be easy.” Alex likes the way Scott felt press on him and he wants to feel him again. It seems that the chemistry that they have on the show transcends into the bedroom, though Alex isn’t sure if that's as far as this escapade will go. But he's an actor and he isn’t afraid to try new things, and one night stands are definitely well known to him.

He shrugs away those thoughts but Scott takes the shrug to mean that it's up to him to decide. “Sure, I’m down with that, we can follow you over since you already know the way.” He says to Grace.

“Bet, let’s get going then, I don’t want to leave Mia with the kids for too long.” Daniel adds.

“Scott, I’ve got an extra pair of goggles on a nail by where my bike is parked. If you want, go put them on and saddle up, I just need to get my wallet and keys and my lip screen, and I’ll be right out.”

“You got it, babe,” he's still smiling at the lip moisturizer as they make their way outside. Alex decides to change into a pair of jeans that hang loosely on his narrow hips, a black short sleeve Henley with the buttons left undone, and slip-on black plaid vans. He stuffs his things in his pockets and he hurried out the door and locks it.

 

~~H5O~~

 

“I like that outfit, babe,” Scott say while absently twirling his goggles on his index finger. “I hope you wore it was on my account.” He smiles, knowing that Grace and Daniel can’t hear him or see his face as he beams at Alex.

“Would you be impressed if I said I did?” Alex is also smiling as he puts on his goggles and tightens the straps. He has no problem extending his long leg over his bike, cranking it up.

There isn’t much of a seat so Scott gets on and scoots up close, cradling Alex’s ass with his hips. The heat from his junk seeps into Alex's rear and he wiggles his ass for a more snug fit. “Yeah, babe, I am impressed, almost as impressed as I am to ride on your bike with you. Is this small seat why I always see you riding solo?”

“Yeah,” Alex says, tuning his head to face Scott, making their lips brush slightly when he speaks. “Play your cards right and I’ll let you be my _bikie chick_.” The grin is much too sweet for Scott to pass up and with a quick look over to the two in the car he quickly kisses Alex. It's just a bare touch of lips there one moment and then not.

Alex doesn’t know what’s going on anymore because now he feels like a teenager crushing on his first date. Daniel’s car pulls out and Alex glides his bike out to follow him. He’s cruising at a safe distance away when he feels Scott’s hands slide under his shirt and tighten around him. They spoon even closer and Scott kisses the side of Alex’s neck. ‘Yeah,’ Alex thinks, ‘I can really get used to this.’

As they ride, the Sun is setting making for another beautiful Hawai’ian sunset. Both men take it in and let it become part of the memories that they are building together. No matter what happens next they know that a spark ignited between them and time will tell whether it burns bright or flickers out.

They arrive at the luau after dark to sounds of friends, families, and colleagues having a good time. CBS had gone all out on their sponsored luaus on the islands. Hawai’i Five-O’s luau is at the Ali’i Luau. Everything was paid for in advance and nothing was skimped on. It's also closed to the general public since CBS bought out all the tickets. Its employees only need to show up and show their CBS IDs and they are granted entrance along with any guests they choose to bring.

Scott and Alex followed Grace and Daniel over to their table where seats are saved for them. “Hey, Phil,” Alex shakes his hand while Scott greets Mia with a kiss to the cheek and swaps with Alex so they can greet the other, and they each bump fist with Daniel’s boys before sitting down next to each other. Servers work quickly dispensing food and drinks, and there’s also an open bar. After spending time with their co-stars and their families, Scott and Alex excuse themselves and go mingle around the luau, as performers do the traditional shows.

As the night wears on the two of them drift away into the shadows for some _practice_ kissing but much to their amusement they find that others have beat them there, and there aren’t really any private places left.

“Come on, babe,” Scott says, “I’ve been here before and I know a place over by the water falls that isn’t very popular.”

“Why’s that, Scott,” Alex follows Scott through the bug infested foliage and a trace that’s slippery with the undergrowth that would make any girl turn right around and forget that hair brain libido induced idea. “Never mind, baby, I got it.” Alex slaps a mosquito off his neck as they continue on up.

When they get to the top they have an excellent view of the luau and the waterfall below them. In front of them is a clearing, a canvas of amazing celestial and terrestrial beauty with its millions of stars twinkling their magic, and the moon hanging low reflecting off the ocean. The sounds of the waves breaking over the rocky foot of the cliff adds another dimention to wow their senses.

“Oh my God, Scott!” Alex is immersed in the scents of the wild Hawai’ian flowers, and he touches some of them then looks back to Scott who is smiling at him as though he hung the moon just for him. The _[coquis](http://www.hawaiiancoqui.org/) _ herald the night sounds with their soft mating calls completing the romantic setting.

Alex smiles and his eyes shine for Scott with a tenderness that he hasn’t felt for another lover, and he quickly closes the space between them and takes Scott’s face in his hands, strong hands that have done many things yet are gentle as they hold Scott. Alex leans his head down tilting it as he touches his lips to Scott’s and they begin their own dance of kisses and touches as their tongues meet and caress one another. Their groins also connect and they grind to the night sounds and the feelings that envelope them.

Soon they are out of breath and Scott rest his head on Alex’s chest and Alex presses kisses to the blonde fluff inhaling the scents of Scott’s hair and his perfume. “Mmm, you smell so good, what is that scent? I don’t think I’ve smelled it before.”

Scott smiles and inhales Alex’s scent liking how Alex's deodorant is already masked by his manly musk. Scott can smell it stronger by his armpits and knows that it must be even headier between his legs. “It’s No 1 by Clive Christian.” Scott says breathily.

“Expensive stuff that, I’ve heard of it, but I’ve never smelled it before now.” And his voice is soft and sexy, masculine.

“That’s good, because it might mean that you smelled it on another man and you’ll find that I’m very possessive of my man.”

“Is that what I am, Scott, your man?”

“Do you want to be?” Scott looks up meeting Alex’s gaze and there is no mistaking the look in Scott’s eyes that he really wants this.

“Well I guess if that’s the only way to get you to stop stalking and molesting me...oof” Scott punches Alex in the gut but Alex only holds him tighter.

“If you don’t want me, just say so and that’ll be the end of that.” Scott says trying desperately to keep the tremor hidden, but Alex can hear the hurt behind the tough words.

“Whoa there, tiger, who says I don’t want you?” and he kisses Scott breathless once more. “I was just teasing,” and he too needs to catch his breath. “Let’s go back to my place and you can teach me how this man on man action works, ok?”

“Yeah, ok, I can do that.” Scott feels subdued as though he’s in a dream and the surrealism of it scares him because he doesn’t want it to be a one nighter, and he knows that if Alex uses him and then discards him that it would break his heart, and filming Five-O would be his own personal hell.

“Hey,” Alex’s voice is full of concern, “Stop thinking about it, it’ll be alright, I mean, you still want this with me, right?”

Scott hears Alex words through the haze, and they pierce the dream state, and he realizes what a girl he’s being and mans up. “Of course I want this, I just wasn’t sure if you did.” He laughs.

But it’s too late, Alex has sussed him out, he knows how much Scott wants him by how long Scott’s been chasing him and how hurt he looks whenever Scott sees him with a chick. It’s time to make up for all of that, and if kissing Scott and being with Scott this evening is just a taste of what his life with Scott will be like, then Alex knows that he wants all of it. Scott is funny, sensitive, and sexy, and great to hang out with, too. No wonder they have such good chemistry on the show, now it’s time to bring that chemistry to their real lives.

“I also want it,” Alex nods slowly, his eyes never leaving Scott’s. “Don’t think for a minute that I don’t.” and he kisses Scott, his eyes going crossed because he doesn’t close them. He wants to see Scott closing his eyes and melt into the kiss. “Let’s get out of here, baby.” Alex takes Scott’s hand and leads him carefully down the trace, amusement coloring his voice when he speaks, “I still can’t believe you climbed up here with flip-flops.” 

“Hey, but you liked it right?” They get to the bottom and make their way around the perimeter so that can leave without being seen, and Scott is all smiles as he notices that Alex is still holding his hand. It’s late and most of the people have gone home leaving behind the stragglers who are planning to party all night.

“Yeah, I did like it, it’s a beautiful place, maybe tomorrow we can check out more of the Island.” They get to Alex’s bike and notice that Grace’s car is gone, but they figured that they’d left after the luau. “Put your goggles on, baby, it’s the law,” he grins, and then kick starts his bike and waits for Scott to get on. Once Scott’s secure and spooning him, Alex takes off at a nice easy pace so that they can enjoy the ride on the way back. He hopes that by then Scott’s mind is at ease and they can get on with the loving.

 

~~H5O~~

 

Once they get back to Alex’s bungalow, Alex parks his bike for the night and takes Scott’s hand again and leads him inside. The kisses they're giving each other are playful and fun. Inside the forgotten pizza is still on the small island, “Mm, look, baby,” Alex points to the pizza with his chin as he leads Scott to his bedroom. “Breakfast!” he's grinning all stupid but cute. And Scott has to laugh and smacks Alex’s chest because it figures that Alex plans on lifting the lid off the pizza and knocking himself out with the yummy goodness, and Scott wonders what else he’ll learn about his new lover this night.

“No, really, for reals? You’re going to eat that pizza after it’s been standing out, what, over four hours?” Scott's shaking his head, “You know, Alex, teenagers and college students do shit like that. You’re in the lime light now, babe, and you have everything going for you, you got bucks, prestige, and nice rides.” Scott would be fucking himself if he said Alex had chicks willing to hang all over him so he leaves that out. Alex is now his and he's never gonna share.

“Well that may be, baby, but what I really want is you, not old pizza, not the glamour, or the rides – well yeah maybe my rides.” He laughs and ducks Scott’s swipe to his head. “But seriously, all I really want is you..,” and Scott’s baby blues shine bright and happy, “…naked, and on my bed.” Alex grins waggling his eyebrows.

“Alright, you, that’s enough of that,” and Scott slams Alex into the bedroom wall where they continue making out as though they never stopped. “Take this off, babe,” Scott already has Alex’s shirt scrunched up past his nipples and is running his tongue over the tattoos and both nipple, wetting them, and pebbling the nipples with slow blows of his breath over them giving Alex goose bumps.

Alex shivers but he pulls off his Henley and is already undoing his pants while his mouth lashes on to Scott’s. “Here take this off too,” and he pops the button on Scott’s shirt and shimmies it off of his arms tossing it aside as he works on removing those goddamn sexy skinny pant, but he wants to suck on Scott’s nipples too, and they wind up wrestling as they divest each other of their clothing.

Scott finally gets his teeth on Alex’s black mini boxers and he’s mouthing Alex’s rod and inhaling deeply of Alex’s scent, and he makes Alex giggle, actually giggle, but when he pushes his tongue through the boxer's pee opening and gets his face caught in it Alex isn’t giggling anymore, and when he feels Scott’s warm tongue embrace his thick long rod making the thin skin slide on the hardness beneath he shivers wonderfully, “Fuck, baby, let me get them off.” Typical guy, Alex gets rid of his underwear in a flash so Scott can really go to town on his dick. “Oh yeah, baby, just like that. Fuck that’s good… oh, oh, slow down,” he pants, “easy… baby. I don’t want to come without you."

“You’re so considerate, babe, I always wondered if you’d be as considerate in loving as you are generally. And here you are, making me fall in love with you.”

“You mean more in love with me than you already are? I mean, since you’ve been chasing me for some time now, a whole season I would say.” But his voice is soft and he’s kissing Scott with barely there kisses as he speaks, and all the while he's backing Scott to his bed until they fall over and tangle themselves in ardent kisses and body hugs.  

“You know,” Alex says in his bedroom voice, “I’ve never sucked cock before, and I’m about to be an official card carrying cocksucker, but my choosing to join the ranks is because you are in that rank, baby, and I want to be with you. Who would have known that the man who played Turk Malloy is such a sweet, sweet, person? I think I’m in love.”

“Oh, stop,” Scott laughs, but it’s a sexy, intimate laugh, “What are you trying to do? Turn me into a chick or something?”

“No girl I know has one of these protruding from between her legs.” He squeezes the hefty cock he’s holding and watches Scott close his eyes and smile as his hips darts up in response.

“You’re so beautiful, baby. You’re my golden love. My furry,” Alex grins, his arm is around Scott holding him close, and he lets go of his perfect cock to run his fingers through Scott’s chest and belly hairs, “...that’s what you are,” now he’s talking in a playfully animated voice as he grabs Scott’s pecks, shifting his hand around to grab chunks of his hairy flesh and tickles him.

“Get the fuck off me!” Scott is laughing out loud while trying to get Alex to stop tickling him, and he’s squirming all over the place losing his ability to breathe while tears slide down from the crinkled corners of his eyes and into his hair and ears.

“No really,” Alex gasps as he cracks up, “You’re like this goddamn adorable furry. Tell me, baby, who has you so spoiled that all you got to do is say you want something and you get it, because you sure as fuck got me!” Alex is beaming cupping Scott’s face and he can’t help himself but has to kiss him all up, first his lips and here he takes his time sucking them plump and leaving them red, and he nibbles and scraps along Scott’s newly forming evening stubble. At his neck he bites and sucks all around marking him as his own. Even when he sucks Scott’s nipples he leaves behind his possessive marks.

Scott’s still smiling trying hard to catch his breath as he holds Alex’s head gently while running his hands slowly through his short hair. He doesn’t trust Alex not to tickle him again but as he calms down he lowers his defenses – that’s when Alex strikes and blows raspberries on Scott’s belly setting him off again.

“No, Alex, ha, ha, ha, stop, hahaha, please!” and he gets his wish when Alex comes face to cock with Scott’s hard-on. He’s never really looked at another man’s cock, not even in the communal showers of gyms. But here he is, and he’s fascinated, and he knows he’s going to suck it, and his own cock twitches merrily at the thought.

He can smell the musk of it and the dampness in the folds and around the scrotum. The slit is moist and as he strokes it he gets a bead of precum and he wonders what it would taste like. Scott is watching him, and he’s a bit nervous because he’s not sure if Alex will cut bait and run, but then Alex slowly extends his tongue and sweeps the tip of it into the slit at the head of Scott's cock, picking up the gooey substance. He has it on the tip of his tongue and he turns his head to look at Scott and much to Scott joy he takes it into his mouth and makes a production of first tasting it, and then his long dark lashes make his eyes smile bright as he savors it and goes back for seconds, this time sucking on it as though he were using a straw.    

Scott’s mind is in another zone that’s totally focused on his dick and Alex’s mouth, “Fuck,” it’s barely a whisper, “what you’re doing to me… babe… goddamn… your mouth you’re a fucken natural… FUCK!” and Alex is licking and sucking hickies up and down Scott’s cock, and it’s messy and wet with his drool, he sucks at the tip but he doesn’t know how to suck cock without gagging so he pulls every trick in the book that he knows of from when he eats out girls, and he suckles Scott’s balls, and he slides down and spreads his legs leaving more hickies on his soft inner tights, and he delves his tongue further down and rubs the rough top of it over Scott’s asshole causing him to just about fly off the bed taking what little hair Alex’s has with him in his death grip.

“I want to fuck you,” Alex pleads half desperate. His cock is leaking like crazy and he needs to bury it in Scott’s ass. “Tell me I may, baby, please.” And he slides up Scott's body tongue kissing Scott crazy, his mouth sucking Scott’s mouth and he fishes for his tongue and sucks on it like he did his cock and Scott is going crazy too, he doesn’t know whether he’s coming or going, and he’s wrapping himself around Alex, holding on for dear life, and if Alex doesn’t do something like right now – he is so going to pop!

“Have… have you… oh GOD FUCK ALEX… just fucking fuck me… do whatever you want to me I’m yours!” and he’s whimpering and crying and gasping and Alex is so fucken in love now that all he sees is Scott.

“Don’t worry, baby, I know what I’m doing. I’ve used the backdoor plenty of times before. I’m going make you feel so goddamn good that I’ll spoil you for anyone but me!” While he’s talking and keeping Scott on the edge, he hustles to get his lube out the nightstand drawer and grabs it up just as the draw crashes to the floor. “I got it no worries….” His Aussie accent is so thick now that he may as well still have Scott’s dick in his mouth for all that Scott can understand him.

Alex flips the lid one handed and dives his hand down between Scott’s legs again while he continues to keep him off kilter with his open mouth kisses and his tongue play, he hugs Scott’s face with his two day stubble, this way rough that way soft, and he gentles the kisses as he feels that Scott is ready for him and he lines up and he pushes in and it’s a fucken nice smooth ride against Scott’s silky inner walls. Alex is in heaven and Scott is his god, and he’s worshipping him with every stroke and he goes after the magic button, and he plays Scott making him gasp and squirm and hug him with his legs letting him scratch his back, tearing it up leaving long red marks, and Alex loves them all.

“Come on, baby, come on love,” and he practically has Scott folded in half as he pounds into him claiming him, taking all of him, “Come on Scott, break it love, come for me.” And he’s sweating and the big drops are drenching him and he shakes his head and sends them flying away from his eyes, and he’s kissing Scott desperately and taking him in hand and stroking and pumping him with that big rough hand of his and Scott can’t breathe and all he hears is soul deep screaming and it’s him, it’s him, and he’s coming hard, and Alex doesn’t stop till he’s exploding too, and they hold on to each other saving one another from ripping apart, from falling away to the heavens in a billion bits of life dust.

And they meld, and they love, and they bequeath each other sweet kisses and whispered words of love as they come down from their mighty high, holding one another in a wet heated cuddle and fall asleep.  

 

 Aloha~

 


End file.
